


Don't Fear The Fall

by nobodyfuckingcares



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Supernatural poem/Destiel poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyfuckingcares/pseuds/nobodyfuckingcares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Supernatural-inspired poem that was originally made for my English project.<br/>My professor loved it, hopefully you will, too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Fear The Fall

**Don't Fear The Fall**

 

 

And we will rise,

And we'll be known,

Lock the Cage,

New Heaven's born.

 

The Dark is upon us,

But I'll be your light.

Have no fear, my dear,

On this stormy night.

 

The deepest of shadows 

For you I'll fight,

I vow to protect you

With all my might.

 

Your spirit's broken,

Your soul is bright,

But dare to love,

To take this flight.

 

And we will rise,

And we'll be known,

Reach the height,

Don't Fear the Fall.

 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even joking, I actually handed this in and even though my professor didn't know what this was about, the poem still got me an A (she thought it was "very deep and emotional" I mean what???)


End file.
